Dominoes of Death
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: COMPLETE. this is a short ten chapter story. if you must kill me then please give me a head start, but all reviews are welcome.
1. Thomas

_So I read a story on here and got inspired. So my story is about the death of one character leading to the death of another and so on. In my story Freddie never went to see foster. Just so you know I'm not doing this because I don't like the 2__nd__ generation, because I do, I love them, especially naomily. I'm doing this story because I got inspired._

_i've been meaning to get this story up for ages, but thanks to my A levels i've been to busy. i will try to update regularly, but if i cant i'm sorry and bare with me. also im sorry about how short the chapters are, they looked a lot longer on paper._

**Dominoes of Death**

**Thomas – Friday 10pm**

It was a beautiful night. He was waiting for panda outside the club. All the others were busy tonight. It had been a week since Freddie's birthday party at the shed and every one was still coming to terms with the fact that things were about to change.

Panda was running late and he had to relieve himself, but he didn't want to go too far, so he went down the nearest alley. He was about to head back when he was suddenly surrounded by 3 men.

"Hello, can I help you." That was him, always the nice guy, unless you mess with him.

"Give us your money and you won't get hurt." As the guy in front of him spoke he pulled a knife from his pocket.

Thomas looked at him. He may have been a nice guy, but he wasn't stupid and he wasn't a coward. He knew they would hurt him either way.

"NO!" He was defiant. He punched the guy to his left, kicked the guy to his right and went to tackle the guy in front. But the guy had anticipated this and as they collided he buried the blade deep into Thomas' stomach. He twisted it and ripped it out. Thomas fell to the floor clutching his wound as he bled out. The three men ran, accidently dropping the knife, and Thomas was left to die.


	2. Pandora

**Pandora – Friday 10:15pm**

She was running late, a good quarter of an hour late thanks to her mum. She had stopped her at the front door to give her another lecture about how bad boys were. She arrived and walked to the front of the queue. She looked around, but she couldn't see Thomas. It was odd as Thomas said he would meet her there and it wasn't like him to get impatient and leave. She asked the bouncer where he was and he pointed to the alley saying he'd gone to piss about 10 minutes ago and hadn't come back. Pandora found this odd so she went over to the alley.

She saw him lying on the floor in a pool of blood and immediately began to panic.

"Thomas!" she cried running over to him. She dropped down next to him and cradled him in her arms. He was breathing, but only just. She called for an ambulance and then continued to hold him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He knew he was about to go. He only had one more chance to say it.

"Panda," he could barely talk, but he knew she could hear him. "Panda, always know that I love you." And with that his head fell into the crook of her arm.

"THOMAS!" Pandora screamed into the night, tears streaming down her face. "Thomas NO! Don't leave me!" she could hear the sirens, but she knew it was too late. She spotted the knife on the floor. She picked it up. She decided that if he couldn't stay with her then she would join him. She took a final look at him and then plunged the knife into her broken heart. She lay down next to him just as the paramedics arrived. The last thing she said was "I love you too Thommo."


	3. Effy

sorry it's been so long, but eres the rest of the story.

**Effy**** 7:30**

She couldn't take it, she had to get out of there. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She locked the door and backed away. She hit the wall and slid to the floor. The policeman was down stairs. He had just told her …. But it couldn't be true …. Not Pandora …. Not her Panda, her best friend. She knew that she should take her pills, but they really didn't matter anymore. Her best friend was … dead. Killed herself because she couldn't live without Thomas.

She remembered when she first met Panda, she had been such a dork. She chuckled. To be honest she was still a dork. Well not anymore. Now she was gone, and she's not coming back.

She heard whispering, but when she looked up there was no one there, nor was there anyone outside the bathroom door. She realised what it was. It was the voices. The demons were back. She tried to ignore them, but they got louder. She was getting distressed and she just wanted to shut them up. She spotted a razor on the side of the sink. She grabbed it and worked the blade out. This time she was going to end the voices and no one was going to save her.

A part of her knew she was being selfish. That a lot of people wanted her to live. That she would be leaving them all behind. But the voices were louder than everything else at this point.

She took the blade and slit her wrists a number of times. She waited for the end and thought about her life. About all the mistakes that she had made, all the people she had fucked with and all the people who had stuck with her in the end. She would miss them. But maybe they'd be better off with out her.

Her vision was starting to blur and the voices were starting to fade. She knew she was nearly gone. The room was getting dim. She heard someone knocking on the door, and then banging and shouting. The door crashed open and there was her mum and the policeman. That was the last thing she ever saw. She blacked out and left this world forever.


	4. Freddie

**Freddie 8:45**

Here he was. On top of a nine story building. Preparing to jump. It was still early on Saturday and not many people were out. He had been on his way to see Effy, but when he got there his world had fallen apart. She was dead. She had killed herself. She had left him. And no matter how much he knew he should hate her for it, he couldn't. And so here he was about to join her. Without Ef he had nothing, and nothing mattered to him. She was a bitch, a whore and completely insane, but he didn't care, because, even if only for a while, she loved him to.

A part of him, a small part, wonders if she's worth it. If she's worth his life. When he first met her he knew he wanted her, but then she shagged cook, she broke his heart and their friendship. She had made so many mistakes, but then so had he and cook and every other teenager on this fucking planet. At the end of the day, they were all screw ups. Effy loved him, she had broken up with him because she loved him too much … had loved him … she was dead, she couldn't love him any more.

There were more people down there now. Women were crying and hiding their kids eyes. Men with bullhorns calling up and telling him to hold on, that they'll get him help, but he didn't want help, he didn't need help. He wanted Ef and he wanted release. Yes, she was worth it.

He turned around, not wanting to see the ground getting closer and slowly fell off the building. As he fell he thought of her, of Effy and then he hit the ground. Dead on impact.


	5. Katie

**Katie 9:15**

She had watched and it had been awful. She had been looking for him. She wanted to comfort him. She had heard from the police about an hour before about Tommo, Panda and Effy and had gone looking for him, but she was too late.

What really hurt was that she still had feelings for him. She couldn't help it. She had stepped aside, eventually, for them both to be happy, but she couldn't help how she felt. And Tommo. So kind, so nice. She had liked him too. Not like Freddie, but he was a good guy. She had no love anymore. And what was the point of anything if those who have love can die so easily.

She went to the medicine cabinet and got the strongest painkillers in there. She poured herself a glass of water and sat on the bed.

She realised that there was no point to anything, not even life. She slowly downed every pill in the box and then she lay down on her bed. She cried for her dead friends.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." And that was the last thing she ever spoke.


	6. Emily

**Emily 10:30**

She stood in the morgue with her parents and James and looked at her twins cold lifeless body. She couldn't help but think 'how could she leave me'. She ran from the room because she couldn't bare it anymore. She loved her sister, sure they hadn't always got along, but she loved her and now she was gone

Emily ran, tears spilling from her eyes. She ran away from the morgue, away from her family, away from her sister. She ran through the hospital desperate to get away. She ran through the waiting room, past peroxide blonde hair and concerned blue eyes and out of the front doors. She didn't stop running until she reached the side of the road with cars speeding past.

She cried right there on the side of the road. She felt empty, like a part of her had died with Katie. They had been twins, two halves of the same whole as their mum had always said. She realised she had just thought in past tense. NO! She couldn't think like that, but she was. She knew life without Katie wouldn't be life at all.

She watched the oncoming traffic and saw a sports car in the distance followed by a truck and both were moving fast. She knew she couldn't live as a one after being a two for so long. She waited until the last minute and then ran in front of the car. It was going at least sixty mph. It hit her and she went flying over it and hit the truck behind before falling to the floor. She was dead before Naomi got to her.


	7. Naomi

**Naomi 10:45**

She hadn't gone after Emily because James had told her not to. He had followed her up from the morgue and told the blonde that she just needed some time alone to mourn. She had agreed, but kept watching her, even as she ran in front of the car.

Now as she held Emily in her arms she wished she hadn't listened to James, maybe if she hadn't Emily would still be alive, but it wasn't his fault. It was those guys who had killed Thomas the night before. Whoever they were, they were the ones who had started the dominoes of death.

James stood behind her crying silently for his sister. Jenna and Rob ran over and started crying again. They all were. Even she could feel the tears now streaking down her face. The Fitch family had lost two of it's own in under two hours and Naomi had lost the only girl, the only person she had ever been in love with. She stood back so Jenna and Rob could get to Emily and then she pulled James into a hug.

It wasn't fair. Emily and her and just sorted things out and now she was gone.

She let go of James and started walking the five minute distance from the hospital to the river.

She reached the river and looked out over it. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she hadn't been lying that day. She would die for Emily Fitch. She couldn't, wouldn't live without her.

She waded into the river and dunked her head under. She tried to breath and swallowed the water. Slowly everything grew darker and finally she passed from the mortal world. She was found an hour later, floating face down, by the police.


	8. JJ

**JJ 01:00**

There were a lot of things he understood and knew. He knew all about astronomy and he understood quantum theory. But he had no idea or understood why his friends would all kill themselves.

But then it started to bother him as more and more of them died. He couldn't take all the death. He kept getting locked on and it got worse when he realised that there was no one around to help him. They were all dead except for cook, but he was on the run.

All his friends dead. The friends who had accepted him without question despite his problems. No one had ever treated him like they did. Thomas and Pandora, who were always so nice. Effy, who could have any friend, asked him. Freddie, who had been friends with him and cook since they were kids. Katie hadn't always been nice, but she hadn't been horrible either. Emily, who had made him feel so normal, if only for a short while. Naomi, who liked him even after she found out about him and Emily, not at first, but she did.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wrote cook a small letter apologising about leaving him on his own. He went to the shed and found his dads fully loaded revolver. He brought the gun up to his head and cried. For once he wasn't locking on. He wasn't afraid. He gripped the gun tightly and then fired. He was dead before he hit the ground.


	9. Cook

**Cook 01:20**

He'd received a text off Naomi, that's why he had been at Gina's. All Naomi had said was goodbye. Cryptic bitch he had thought. He'd gone to Gina's to see what she had meant and that's how he had found out. They were dead, killed themselves. He had set off to see if JJ was alright. He had been walking up the alley way behind JJ's house when he heard the gunshot coming from the shed. He had run and jumped the wall and now he was looking at his last and only friend left dead on the floor.

Cook felt the tears coming. They were all gone. He noticed the note in JJ's hand and he plucked it from his grip. He sat down against the wall and read the note.

"Cook – I'm sorry for leaving you on your own. I just can't handle living without them. I hope you understand. Stay safe cook. JJ ….."

The rest of the note was for Lara and JJ's parents. He was all alone. He had always known that life was pointless, but with them it was bearable.

He picked up the gun and held it. He wanted it to be over with, but he wanted to go out with a bang. He checked his watch. 01:35. JJ's dad would be home at 02:00. He would go straight to the shed when he got home. JJ would be found. Cook knew what he was going to do. He placed the note on JJ's chest, clearly visible, and left with the gun. He checked the barrel and found five bullets still loaded. Good he thought.

He soon arrived at his destination. The police station was quiet. No one had seen him yet. He stood in the middle of the empty road, raised and pointed the gun above his head and fired it once. He counted to five and then fired again. He could hear things getting frantic in the station. He fired again and then again. Police poured out of the station and surrounded him. They told him to put the gun down or they would shoot. He fired the gun in the air again and they prepared their guns.

He was out of ammo, he knew it, but they didn't. He aimed at a police woman directly ahead of him. He could see the fear in her eyes. They gave him his final warning. He prepared himself. He squeezed the trigger and heard six guns fire. Six officers hand shot and six bullets hit him in the chest knocking him back. He was alive long enough to hear them gather around him before he passed on.


	10. Everyone

**Outside the police station 02:05**

Cook watched from the side of the road as the police gathered around his body. He knew he was dead. He heard a slight laugh and a giggle. He turned around and broke into the biggest grin of his … err … Afterlife. Walking across the grass field towards him were the eight of them. All of them.

Thomas and Pandora were holding hands. Effy and Freddie were side by side. Katie was strutting the butt she no longer had. Emily and Naomi looked like they couldn't get any closer and JJ looked calmer than he had ever looked in life.

And that wasn't the only thing he noticed. All the scars they had gotten in life had disappeared in death. He looked down at his chest and saw no bullet wounds.

They stopped and waved him over. He walked the rest of the distance wondering what they were talking about. As soon as he reached them he was hugged by JJ, Naomi and Effy all at once. Then Freddie pulled him into one, and ten the twins. Panda even gave him a hug.

Cook looked at Thomas with guilt in his eyes. He really was sorry for all he had done. Thomas grasped his hand in friendship and peace.

"Welcome to paradise my friend." And he pulled cook into a hug. Cook was thrilled because, really, it was paradise to be with your friends. They were all there together. Screw ups in life and equals in death.

They sat down and reminisced. They wondered about what they would miss the most and what they missed the least. The sun was low in the sky when cook looked up with fear in his eyes.

"So what now." They all looked at each other, they knew what he meant. They had been thinking about it too, but had been avoiding the question, afraid of the answer. For now they were content sitting with each other, watching the busy Bristol day end without them.

_and that's the end feel free to review now, i can handle constructive critism. please don't start bashing my story if you don't like it. don't like it don't read it simple as. hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
